


A Homecoming

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Chris comes home to Central after the Promised Day.  Exile was no fun, but coming home sure was...





	

Despite his career choice, it wasn't often she actually got to see him in uniform, and she smiled as she exited the train.  It felt good to be home in Central again; the easy country living of Dagran was nothing compared to the familiar hustle and bustle of the city.  Chris breathed in the filthy air.  “I wasn’t expecting to see you here, Roy-boy,” she said as she sat her huge suitcase down and embraced him.

“Welcome home, Madame.”  He shut his eyes and squeezed her tight, taking in her familiar smell: jasmine, smoke, and freshly applied makeup.  “How was Dagran?” 

“Shitty.  The food was too spicy, the air was too humid and it was too damn quiet.”  She let him go and took a good long look at him. “You’ve lost some weight.”

“So have you!” he grinned.

“Well, when you don’t eat because everything they have gives you the most hellacious heartburn, I guess a person would lose a few pounds.”  She poked him hard in the belly.  “But you though, you’d better be eating.  Amestris needs a man who’s healthy to become Führer.”

Roy picked up her suitcase and offered her his arm.  Christmas took it and they strolled out into the brilliant sunshine of high noon.  After a little while of quietly walking to the car, he said, “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Sighing, she leaned her head over on her nephew’s arm.  “I had bad dreams about you the whole time I was gone.  I was scared to death something was going to happen to you and those monsters were going to take over the world…  How are your eyes?”

“Good as new.  I just hope I can do the Ishvallans justice with them.  I cannot let that gift go to waste.”  He opened the door for her and set her suitcase in the back.  He climbed in the driver’s seat and started the engine.  “Ready to see your new bar?”

“Hold it,” the Madame exclaimed.  “Look at me.”  Roy’s face turned toward her.  She scrutinized his gaze, made him follow her finger with his eyes, held up three digits, asking, “How many fingers am I holding up?”  He smirked and said ‘seventeen’.   Chris swatted his arm, stuck up her middle finger and asked him again.  They both fell into laughter as Roy pulled away from the train depot.

Chris lit a cigarette, and said, “Man, it’s good to be home.”


End file.
